Chase Laec
The Information below contains spoilers for Books 2-3. If you do not wish to spoil the story for yourself- stop reading '''Now.' Chase Laec is a main character and protagonist that appears in Book 2- Energy Magic, and an Energy Mage affiliated with the Guild Fairy Tail. He was trained under Frea and remained in the Guild during and after his training with her was complete, continuing to work with his former Mentor and the rest of the Guild. He along with Frea, make up the only two known Energy Mages in the whole of Fiore and the rest of the world. Background: Chase joined Fairy Tail not long after the events of the Edolas Arc and no more than a week after the events of the Jogenen Arc, for which took place in his home town- which had been overrun by monsters in the forest surrounding his home. Monsters- that killed his parents and left him alone, like so many others living in the town at the time. Young, and with no Magical Ability at all- he came into contact with Frea as she arrived in town with Gajeel Redfox and PantherLily as they completed a Job Request to rid the town of the monsters terrorizing them. Frea saved him from being killed by one of the monsters that had grown too close to the town itself- and seeing her and the Magical Power she held while she protected him spurred him to train to grow stronger himself, so he could avoid watching the people he cared for ever die again. He traveled to Magnolia and sought Frea out- requesting she teach him her Magic and help him become an Energy Mage. While at first skeptical to the idea- as she hadn't any idea how to go about training anyone, and knew how very difficult Energy Magic was to learn at all- Frea decided on giving him a small test (which involved brawling with Natsu and Gajeel) and then decided to train him with very little argument once she felt he might have a shot- much to his surprise and delight. He spent a year training both physically, mentally, and Magically with Frea on the very mountain she learned Energy Magic herself. It was hard and grueling- as he was warned it would be. Energy Magic is not only rare, and powerful- but it is nearly impossible to learn, and cannot be learned at all unless the trainee possess a special link and sense of Magic and the world around them, known as 'World Sense'. Frea herself could sense he had the ability, though it was faint- and this was a small deciding factor in her decision to train him. Once the year was spent, and he had learned all Frea could teach him- they returned to Magnolia as she left him to continue strengthening himself on his own, and creating new Spells and Moves that fit with the nature of his Magical Ability. Despite the weak and over all unimpressive skill he had when he first approached Frea- after all the Training he became significantly stronger and became a very skilled Energy Mage, and is easily one of the top Mages within Fairy Tail- a complete 180 from who he used to be. Despite showing little talent for Magic when they started- he soon became very good with Magic at an almost unbelievable level, and continues to grow stronger and hone his skills further. Appearance: Chase is a young man who is lean and tall in stature, not without a bit of muscle and is surprisingly strong despite outward appearance. He has messy, semi-long black hair that he usually leaves to fall around his face and is similar to Gray's hairstyle, with dark blue eyes. He frequently wears a combination of black pants with black boots and a sleeveless light blue shirt, or black shorts and sandals. He also wears a bracelet of black and white beads hung on his right wrist, and a silver locket necklace tucked into his shirt- a keepsake of his family and past living in Jogenen. His Guild Mark is located on his left shoulder and is Light Blue in color- similar to the color of his Magic. Personality: Chase is a very laid back and passive person who keeps from entering into conflict, fights, and even brawls if he can help it. His attempt of staying away from conflict is not spurred from a fear of violence or lack of strength to handle such matters- as he stands he is easily one of the top Mages in the Guild, and knows it- though it wouldn't ever seem so since he never brings it up or even acts as such. He simply prefers to stay away from violence if at all possible due to his very peaceful and tranquil personality. He is very relate-able and finds it easy to get along with near anyone he meets, and has a friendly outlook on life despite the pain he endured early on. Magic and Abilities: '''Energy Magic:' Energy Magic is a form of Lost Magic that has not been seen since the early ages of the world- and is in fact so rare, Frea was the only known Mage to use it before she took Chase on as an apprentice and teaches him the Magic. It is a very flexible and powerful Magic, and allows the user to create Spells as they need- and to remain in touch with the World around them on a deeper level than most people can ever achieve. * Spell Creation: Energy Mage's have extensive control and manipulative powers over Energy- of which, nearly everything in the World has in some way or other. Their Magic is fluid and versatile, and can be altered to adapt to nearly any situation- with their mastery of the Element Energy, they are able to create entirely new Spells that are intended for any purpose they may need at any time. Spell Creation is a skill unique only to Energy Mages, and only the most skilled among them. Spells are created via a series of verses or an incantation an Energy Mage creates themselves, altering their Magic to do as they need done, and effectively creating an entirely new Spell they can use again from any point on after the first time. Chase is at first skeptical of the idea of Spell Creation, but gives it a shot anyway. While not as proficient with it as his former Mentor is, he is able to create Spells of his own and experiments here and there. * Energy Shield/Dome/Sphere: Chase uses his Magic a shield to block incoming attacks and prevent Magic and damage from reaching him. His Magic is placed before him, hardening to a substance stronger than steel and stationary. He has to actively concentrate to keep it from shattering under the force of the attack he is trying to protect against. He is able to create his Magic into a wall, or a dome, or even sphere around him and anyone else he wishes- depending on what he's trying to block against. This sort of Shield is harder for him to cast, as the inherent Nature of his Magic is much more fluid and flexible than Frea's. * Ricochet Shield: A version the Energy Shield that Chase uses more extensively, in which he creates a shield that bends and moves freely with the attack coming toward him- and causes said attack to bounce back at the person who sent it out in the first place. He finds this shield much easier to use, as it works with the inherent Nature of his Energy Magic. * Energy Sense: Already having heightened senses, he concentrates solely on casting his reach out around him farther in order to pick up on any Energy Signatures or Magic within a certain area. He is able to cast his senses out much farther, and even over grand distances when working with his former Mentor and fellow Energy Mage- Frea. * Energy Lock- Trail Seeker: '''A technique Chase created on his own, and has become masterful at using it. Using Energy Sense, he is able to Lock onto an Energy Signature and use his Magic to stay locked on- and create a Trail, a glowing line of his Magic that stretches out over the distance between himself and his intended target, providing a clear path toward the target. -''Energy Lock:'' Using Energy Sense, Chase can 'lock' onto the Energy Signature of a target and keep them in his sights and mind even after he finishes using his Energy Sense Spell. It is useful for keeping tabs on enemies far away, and finding them. He has proven he is very capable of tracking people and things in such a way, even surpassing Frea when it comes to finding others. * '''Absolute Control: Energy Mages have near full control over Magic and Energy in all its different and diverse forms- and near full control over their own Energy, Magic, and Life Force. While regular Mages of any kind are susceptible to Magic that is geared toward controlling others Magic Energy, or even taking it- Energy Mages have the ability to take full control of their own Energy, and keep it from being taken by an outside force. This makes it very hard to steal their Magic, or alter it in anyway- but despite the name, is not always absolute. Taking full control is taxing and very hard to do- it can't be done for very long, and quickly exhausts the Mage when utilizing the skill. * Energy Mage Defense: A unison raid Spell utilized between Chase and fellow Energy Mage- Frea. They press their palms together with one hand, while raising the other in front of them- combining their Power to incredible heights and creating a near impenetrable shield before them, that has the ability to block against even the most powerful attacks. * World Sense: The inborn ability to tap into the Energy of the World around oneself, and be aware of it on a deeper level than anyone else is able to be- it is this ability that decides if someone can train to become an Energy Mage at all, as without it- it is impossible to learn the Magic in any way. It is marked by being able to feel Energy and Magic at an innate level even without concentrating on it- Frea sensed he was able to do so when Chase arrived at the Guild, and proved it further when throwing a ball of her own Energy Magic toward him, which he was able to catch in his hands- something not just anyone can do. * Energy Arrow(s): Category:Character